


Dreams Come True

by TobytheWise



Series: The Adventures of Destiel and Sterek Meeting [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Derek, Voyeur Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The morning after a night filled with witches, spells, and mind numbing sex, Dean wakes up in the middle of a Derek, Stiles, and Cas sandwich. They've got time before they need to be back to the bunker and Dean, well, Dean's got a hot date with Derek's knot.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/gifts).



> This is for my lovely lovely friend Crypto!! <3 Happy freaking birthday. Enjoy some shameless smut!! I love you.

Dean slowly opens his eyes as a hand runs over his bare chest. He makes a humming noise at the back of his throat as he slowly comes back to himself. His fingers grip the sheets. His heart speeds up as he realizes he’s not at home. 

A growl sounds to his right that makes him freeze. “He’s freaking out,” a voice says. It’s vaguely familiar but Dean can’t put his finger on who it might be. 

Dean blinks his eyes open, making a noise of protests as someone tickles his side. “Good morning, Dean-o,” someone says, their voice filled with amusement. 

The bed dips slightly as someone leans over him. He looks up and finds Cas’ blue eyes shining down at him. Dean smiles wide at seeing his angel. “Hello, Dean.”

The sight of Cas has him relaxing, knowing he must be safe. He finally turns his head to the right, finding Stiles and Derek beside him. That’s when the night before finally comes back to him. The witch, the spell, the amazing mind numbing sex they all had. Fuck. And the promise of getting to feel what it’s like to have Derek’s knot inside him. He wonders if they’ll be up to that this morning. 

“Good morning,” he gets out, his voice coming out deep and hoarse from just waking up. He stretches, the blanket falling down to his lap. Dean can feel all three sets of eyes on him and the feeling is heady, making his cock begin to stir and thicken. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Derek slowly run his hand over Stiles’ chest before disappearing below the blanket. By the gasp Stiles lets out, it’s not hard to figure out what the werewolf is doing. 

Dean turns his eyes over to Cas, raising his brow. “We don’t have anywhere to be today, do we?”

“We have another day before we need to head back to the bunker.”

A smile forms on Dean’s lips, mirroring Cas’. He turns over in the bed towards Derek and Stiles. Derek’s eyes meet his over Stiles’ shoulder as the human writhes back, his hips moving against Derek’s pelvis. 

“I believe we had a plan for you, Dean,” Derek murmurs against Stiles neck, his eyes starting to bleed alpha red. 

“Yes,” Stiles says, his voice coming out more of a whine. “You have to feel Derek’s knot.”

Dean’s body shivers, imagining being stretched so far, filled so good. Fuck, he wants it. He turns onto his side, gripping the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him forward into a kiss. He plunges his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, his hips pushing forward at the groan of pleasure Stiles makes. Their cocks touch and Dean’s body jolts with pleasure. He does it again, forcing a noise from Stiles.

“What do you think?” Cas whispers against Dean’s ear. “Would you like to see how it feels to have Derek splitting you open? Filling you up?” Dean lets out a whine, his hips moving without his conscious decision, sliding his and Stiles’ cock against each other. “Do you want him to knot you?”

“Fuck,” Dean grits out. “Yes. Want that.” He looks over Stiles’ shoulder, meeting Derek’s eyes. “You wanna fuck me?”

“God, yeah,” Derek says. “Gonna take you apart, hunter.”

Cas grabs his hips, hiking them back and away from Stiles. Dean lets out a whine at the lose, wanting to continue thrusting. Cas helps him onto his hands and knees before sitting against the headboard himself, his hard dick right in Dean’s face. 

“Why don’t you two help get Dean ready?”

Stiles flails on his way up, smacking Dean’s chest. “Sorry,” he mumbles, getting on his knees behind Dean. Derek follows behind, his movements much more graceful than his mate’s. 

“Get your head down there, Derek,” Stiles says, shoving Derek down. “Wanna watch you eat Dean’s ass. Get him nice and slick with your tongue.”

Dean closes his eyes, waiting with held breath as he feels Derek’s lips kiss each of his cheeks. Then he dives in. His tongue licks across Dean’s taint before going higher, licking across his entire crack. 

“Fuck,” Dean gasps out as that tongue licks across his hole. “Jesus Christ.”

“That’s no way to talk, Dean,” Cas murmurs, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Why don’t we keep your mouth busy.”

Cas grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair, tugging him forward. Dean opens his mouth on instinct, taking Cas’ dick into his mouth. He lets out a moan as Derek’s tongue does a circular pattern around his hole, loosening the muscle. Dean’s body is lighting up from the inside, pleasure coursing through him. 

Cas continues to pet his hair as he sucks his dick, taking him in as far as he can before pulling back to suckle at his head. The taste of his precome has Dean’s eyes closing in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles murmurs. From the corner of his eye, Dean can see Stiles stroking his own cock while sitting back on his heels, watching them all greedily. “You look so fucking hot with your face in his ass.”

Derek moans with his lips against Dean’s ass, causing the hunter to cry out in pleasure from the vibrations, which makes Cas groan too. A cycle of pleasure and lust and want, all wracking higher and higher, all playing off one another. 

A finger joins Derek’s tongue in Dean’s ass. The stretch feels so good but it’s not enough. He pulls off Cas’ cock. “Another.”

Dean tilts his head back, watching as one of Stiles fingers joins Derek’s. Derek straightens up, pulling Stiles into a kiss. Dean watches as the two make out, their free hands touching one another. 

Cas leans down enough to pull Dean into a kiss, distracting him from a third finger filling him. He’s not sure when they grabbed the lube but he can tell the way is slick as they stretch him open, readying him for Derek’s cock. Fuck, just the reminder of what’s to come has Dean’s dick leaking onto the bed sheets below. 

When Derek pulls his fingers free, Dean lets out a whimper, hating the empty feeling. Cas shimmies down the bed until he’s beneath Dean’s body. Dean pushes his hips forward, letting out a moan as their cocks rub against each other. His dick leaks precome all over, making the way smooth. 

“Are you ready?” Derek asks behind him. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpers as Derek grabs Dean’s hips. Dean watches Stiles’ face morph with pleasure as Derek slowly pushes into Dean’s body. 

“Didn’t know,” Dean stutters out as Derek buries himself in Dean’s ass. “You were a voyeur.”

“Shit. Me neither, dude,” Stiles murmurs, his eyes still glued to where their hips meet. 

Derek swivels his hips. Dean’s fingers dig into Cas’ thighs as the teasing movements inside him wrack his body with pleasure. He clenches down, forcing a groans from Derek’s throat and the werewolf can’t hold out any longer. He slowly pulls out before snapping his hips forward. 

“Fuck,” Dean cries out. Derek’s fingers grip his hips as he begins a punishing pace. Dean has no doubt he’ll have small finger shaped bruises in his skin tomorrow, but this morning, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the pleasure slamming into him over and over again. Sweat drips down the slope of his back and his muscles shake. This is perfect. One of Cas’ hands finds its way between them, holding their dicks together as they slide against each other.

“Stiles,” Cas says, holding a hand out to beckon him forward. 

Stiles knee walks over to them until he’s hovering to the side of their head. Cas wraps a hand around his dick, leading him forward until it’s right between their mouths. Cas opens his lips, taking Stiles cock into his mouth, getting it slick before pulling back and looking at Dean. 

“Open your mouth,” he whispers and Dean does as he’s told. But instead of Stiles shoving his dick down Dean’s throat, Cas places his open lips right by Dean’s making a channel for Stiles to fuck in between. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whimpers as he thrusts forward, staring down where his dick runs between their mouths. 

Dean lets out a whimper as his ass stretches even further as Derek’s knot slowly begins to form, tugging on his rim on every thrust. 

“Relax, Dean,” Derek murmurs. His fingers, which now feel like claws, run down his back. It makes Dean shiver deliciously before relaxing, letting Derek’s knot in. “Shit.”

Stiles’ fingers find their way into Dean and Cas’ hair, holding them still as he continue to hump their faces, taking his pleasure. The wanton look on Stiles’ face makes Dean’s cock twitching. He’s right on the edge. 

“Fuck,” Derek gasps as his knot expands, locking him inside Dean’s ass. Dean lets out a scream, the feeling overwhelming. Cas thrusts up, running their cocks against each other and it’s enough to throw Dean over the edge. 

Dean comes, his ass clenching down on Derek’s knot. His cum floods the space between Dean and Cas’ belly, making Cas’ movements slick. He continues to thrust against Dean as he takes Stiles’ cock fully into his mouth. 

Derek’s grip on his hips is back. He grinds against Dean’s backside until he cries out, his warm cum filling Dean’s ass and he swears he can feel every little twitch, every warm spurts inside of him. “Jesus,” Dean grits out. Even though he’s just come, his body thrums with pleasure at being filled and used. 

“Oh god,” Stiles murmurs as he thrusts into Cas’ mouth, unashamed to use Cas’ lack of a gag reflex to fuck his face. He grips Cas’ hair, holding his face against his pelvis as he comes. He slumps down on the bed once he’s finished. 

Derek grips Dean by his shoulders, pulling him up and allowing Cas space to move. 

“Wait,” Stiles blurts out as he tries to catch his breath. “Turn your ass towards Dean. Hands on the headboard.

Cas does as he’s told, raising a brow at Stiles for him to continue. Stiles gives him a wide grin before getting on his back under Cas’ cock. He takes the hard member into his mouth. Dean doesn’t stay idle. He bends back down, burying his face between Cas’ cheeks. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas moans. His hips thrust forward into Stiles waiting mouth before riding back against Dean’s tongue. Feeling bold, Dean slaps one of Cas’ ass cheeks hard enough to leave a beautiful pin handprint behind. His tongue moves exactly how he knows Cas loves and it doesn’t take long before he’s crying out and coming. 

Cas moves out of the way and Dean can’t stop himself from pulling Stiles into a kiss, plunging his tongue into the boy’s mouth and tasting Cas’ cum. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes when they break apart of air. He moves out the way so Dean and Derek can shuffle onto their sides, Derek spooning up behind Dean, his knot still full. Dean clenches down, grinning when the werewolf moans, more warmth flooding his channel. Yeah, knots are actually pretty awesome Dean has to admit. 

They lay together in a tangles of limbs, everyone sated and happy. 

“Dean?”

Dean turns over, looking for the voice. 

“Hey, Dean. Wake up, Sweetheart.”

Dean groans as he opens his eyes. He looks around, finding himself in his bed at the bunker. Turning over, he finds Cas smiling at him. Dean sits up quickly, turning every which way. 

“Hey,” Cas murmurs, running his fingers over Dean’s back. 

“It was just a dream?” Dean says, a pout on his lips. 

“Sorta. I thought for our anniversary I’d give you something extra special. That wasn’t a normal dream, Dean. We all shared it.”

“Wait. So that was really them. We just all shared the same dream?”

Cas smiles as he nods. Dean gently touches Cas’ cheekbone, pulling him forward for a chaste kiss. His forehead touches Cas’. “What does that say about us, Cas? That for our anniversary we shared an orgy filled dream?”

Cas runs his nose along Dean’s. “I think that makes us adventurous and spontaneous. Plus, I don’t really hear you complaining.”

Dean scoffs. “Nope. No complaints here.”

“I love you. Happy anniversary, my hunter.”

“I don’t think my gift will be as good as this,” Dean says with a laugh. “I’ll just have to arrange something extra adventurous next year.”

Cas smiles as he kiss Dean’s lips. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
